deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku
Goku is the main character of the Dragon Ball series. He appears in the 25th episode of Death Battle, Goku vs. Superman. He was voiced by MasakoX. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Son Goku *Birth Name: Kakarot *Age: 53 = 45 *Height: 175 cm / 5'9" *Weight: 62 kg / 137 Ibs *Occupation: Radish farmer *Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai Training *w/ Grandpa Gohan **Kung-Fu & basic ki training *w/ Roshi Ryu **Intense labor develops superhuman ability *w/ Korin **Trains endurance & opponent anticipation *w/ Kami & Popo **Senses, meditation, & precision *w/ King Kai Kaio-Ken **Advanced ki training & 10x gravity Fighting Techniques *After-Image [Zanzouken] *Dragonthrow *Mimicry *Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper [Janken] *Fist Shockwave *Fist of Eight Hands Hasshu-ken *Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai Ki Attacks *Ki Blast *Destructo Disk Kienzan *Solar Flare Taiyo-ken *Ki Barrier *Kiai Cannon *Spirit Bomb Dama *Dragon Fist Kamehameha *Means "Turtle Destruction Wave" *Concentrates ki into a single point *Requires some time to charge *Variants **Jet - Propels Goku **Bending - Directed in midair **Super - Planet busting power **Twin Dragon Shot - Releases as spheres **Continuous - Rapid-fire **10x - Max output in Super Saiyan 4 ***After-effects blasts victim later Ki Manipulation *Telekinesis *Flight *Ki Sense *Instant Transmission Shunkanido *Telepathy *Mind Reading Kaio-Ken *Taught by North King Kai *Multiplies ki and physical power *Too much strain can be fatal *Multiplication amount is controlled *Goku's highests multiplication: 20x Inventory Power Pole Nyoi-Bo *Indestructible *Extends & contracts on command *Limitless reach Flying Nimbus Kinto-Un *Flies at Mach 1.5 *Exclusive to people with a pure heart Senzu Beans *Instantly heals wounds & broken bones *Restores ki *Stored in a belt pouch Transformations Great Ape Ozaru *Base power x 10 Full Powered Super Saiyan *Base power x 50 Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 1 power x 2 Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 2 power x 4 Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 3 power x 10 Weaknesses *Avoids unfair advantages *No formal education *Sometimes too forgiving *Super forms drain energy *Limited amount of ki Death Battle Quotes *''"I sense him. He's strong... stronger than anyone I've ever fought." (to Chi Chi after sensing Superman) *"Finally... someone as strong as me!"'' ditto *''"An alien? It's only a matter of time before he destroys the planet!"'' (after Roshi tells him about Superman being an alien) *''"You look pretty strong. Let's fight."'' (to Superman when they first meet) *''"Is that rock hurting you?"'' (to Superman about Kryptonite) *''"I wanna beat you at your best. It's no fun if it's not fair."'' (to Superman when asked why he saved him from the Kryptonite) *"The game's not as fun when you're losing, is it?" (after knocking Superman through a building) *''"He can even keep up with Super Saiyan 3. What makes him so strong?"'' (in his thoughts about Superman keeping up with every level he's in) *''"It's over Superman! No one is stronger than Super Saiyan 4, my ultimate form!" (to Superman after transforming into Super Saiyan 4) *"Oh no you don't!"'' (when he sees Superman escaping) *'' "Phew. That's... it. Good... fight."'' (after blasting Superman into the sun) *''"Wait... he's... there's no way. He's still alive." (realizing that Superman is alive) *"It's... it's the Sun! He's using the Sun! But I'm... I'm drained."'' (realizing the sun is Superman's source of power and felt exhausted from using too much energy while fighting) Gallery Goku SS1-3.png|Goku's Super Saiyan forms 1-3 Goku_SS4.png|Super Saiyan 4, Goku's ultimate form Trivia *Interestingly, Goku shares some similarities in his origin story with his opponent, Superman (both are alien saviors, both are sent to Earth from dying planets, leaders of a huge group of heroes, raised from the country side). *Both Goku and Superman are the only combatants with only their weaknesses shown. *Goku is the second anime/manga character to be in Death Battle, the others being Vegeta, Strider Hiryu and Gundam Epyon. * Goku's loss is the most controversial in Death Battle history. Months later after the fight the new DBZ movie ''Battle of the Gods ''was released with Goku acquiring a new form named Super Saiyan God, leading people to request a rematch with the form. Ben and Chad have confirmed they have no interest in doing it and don't think it makes that big of a difference. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Death Battle Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Ki Users Category:Underdogs Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Season 1 Combatants